Dulces Bebidas
by Angy Hatake
Summary: Niños más bebidas azucaradas nunca han sido una buena combinación y esta vez Kakashi le toca averiguarlo por si solo y de la peor manera. Este fanfic particia en el reto oneshot de las 3 palabras del Grupo Kakasaku Spanish de Facebook.


**Dulces Bebidas**

 _Oneshot_

-Dado que hoy es la prueba final de los examenes Jounin, tendre turno extra en el hospital...-

-Mmm... no te preocupes, los niños y yo estaremos bien- le aseguro con tranquilidad.

-Se que te prometi que veriamos los examenes juntos pero no pude decir que no, pero no te preocupes ¡no los veras solo! ¡Yamato taichou, Gai sensei y Genma san van hacia alla!- le dijo de lo más animada.

-Espera... ¿que? Y ellos ¿por que?- dijo completamente confundido

-Es que Yamato habia venido a llenar un reporte sobre uno de sus alumnos que fue ingresado esta mañana y me comento que no podria ver los examenes por television porque habia olvidado pagar su recibo del cable, asi que como estarias solo pues lo invite a ir y que si llevaba a mas gente mejor.- le explico su amada esposa al otro lado de la linea.

-Demonios... Y yo que queria revisar si algunas poses del icha eran realmente posibles...- solto entre dientes.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? No se escucho bien- hablo su esposa.

-Que muchas gracias por hacer esto posible...- mintio, realmente hubiese preferido estar solo con los niños pero ella no lo sabia.

-Ok, te dejo me estan llamando de urgencias, ¡los amo! y diviertanse mucho!- le deseo Sakura antes de colgar.

-Nosotros tambien te amamos- alcanzo a decir.

Dicho eso la linea quedo en silencio, colgó y sin mas se dirigio a la segunda planta para avisar a sus retoños que mamá llegaria tarde, más no esperaba encontrar a su pequeña Ame de tres años saltando desde lo alto de la litera hacia un pequeño e improvisado colchon hecho de cojines apilados que ni de chiste amortiguarian su caida, mientras sus gemelos Shiroi y Junpei de seis años veian a su hermana volar por los aires, y aunque por un momento todo parecio ir en camara lenta; solo le tomo un par de milesimas de segundo atraparla a medio vuelo, la pequeña tan o mas sorprendida que él, lo miro con esos grandes y brillosos ojos verdes para luego girarlos hacia sus hermanos mayores, quienes mas veloces que Naruto comiendo en un buffet "de todo lo que pueda comer" de ramen ya le estaban dando explicaciones y excusas, realmente era de admirarse que no se hubiesen trabado las lenguas a esa velocidad de habla.

-Guarden silencio, hablar al mismo tiempo y a esa velocidad no les sirve de nada por que no sé que dice uno y no le entiendo al otro- cuando lo gemelos se habian silenciado continuo -Shiroi ¿Te gustaria explicarme porque Ame chan salto desde la litera?- indago con paciencia y con su pequeña aun en brazos, muy al contrario de Sakura él no era mucho de levantarles la voz cuando los reprendia.

-Naruto oji chan nos enseño su modo sabio en la academia el otro día y queriamos probar si nosotros tambien podiamos volar- declaro el primogenito de Kakashi mientras agachaba la cabeza con pena sacudiendo su cabello gris.

-¡Pero Ame chan quizo probar primero! ¡Nosotros le dijimos que no pero es muy terca!- se apresuro Junpei a defender a su hermano, mientras señalaba a su hermana menor; sin duda Junpei tenia el caracter explosivo de su madre.

Suspiro profundo y exhalo lentamente, los pequeños le miraban expectantes, tal vez temiendose algun castigo, no era que los castigara muy a menudo pero cuando lo hacia sin duda se arrepentian de sus travesuras, como aquella vez que practicando sus jutsus de agua terminaron haciendo una guerra de agua sin cuartel, dejando el patio lleno de crateres de lodo en los cuales Kagura y el ninken se revolcaban de lo mas contentos, su castigo arreglar el jardin, bañar al ninken y lavar el baño despues que Kagura habia sido bañada. Sin duda no volvieron a hacerlo o al menos no en casa.

-Lo importante aqui es que no se hicieron daño, pero la proxima vez que quieran intentar algun jutsu nuevo consultenlo conmigo o con su madre... -les recomendo- mejor solo conmigo a su madre no le gustaria que anduviesen brincando de los muebles- corrigio despues de pensarselo mejor. Se acerco y les revolvio el cabello a ambos mientras les dirigia una calida sonrisa -ahora ¿que les parece si le dan de comer al ninken?-

Los pequeños asintieron velozmente y practicamente zumbaron atravez de la casa hasta la lavanderia donde guardaban el pienso del ninken, Kakashi coloco a la pequeña en el piso y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que alcanzara a sus hermanos.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras sin prisa, miro la hora en el reloj al pie de las escaleras eran las once de la mañana, los examenes comenzarian al medio día lo que indicaba que pronto llegaria la bola de holgazanes que tenia por amigos. Exhalo un largo y cansino suspiro y se dirigio donde sus retoños, solo para revisar que no sirvieran todo el bulto de croquetas porque tanto a ellos les encantaba servirles de más como al ninken le gustaba comer hasta inflarse.

Desde el resquicio de la puerta les miro y luego se encamino hacia la cocina para preparar algo de botana, el que no los hubiera invitado expresamente no era sinonimo para ser un mal anfitrion, ademas seguro y se divertia un rato, miro en los gabinetes hasta encontrar un par de bolsas de papas fritas y un par de sodas, preparo vasos y sirvio la botana; justo cuando hubo dejado todo en la mesita de sala el timbre sono.

Aun no llegaba ni a la puerta cuando ya se escuchaban las risas de los chicos y los estridentes sonidos de lo que sin lugar a dudas eran unas _**vuvuzelas**_ ; unos estaban hablando ya de sus predicciones para el examen, sobre quienes pasarian y quienes no.

-Kakashi senpai que gusto verte, espero no incomodarlo pero Sakura chan nos dijo que estaria bien venir a ver los examenes con usted- explico Yamato abanicando los brazos con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, bueno basta de charlas ¡Que el la llama de la juventud de nuestros jovenes compatriotas esta por arder en su maxima expresion para poner en alto el nombre de nuestra amada aldea!- Grito desde atras despues de haber soplado por quincuagesima vez la vuvuzela que tenia entre sus manos, mientras la gran bestia verde de Konoha se abria paso entre los demás haciendolos aun lado con sus muletas.

-Con permiso yo me pido el lugar frente al televisor- Anuncio Genma pasando como pedro por su casa hacia la sala de la familia Hatake, siendo asi Yamato el ultimo en entrar.

Sin duda era unos escandalosos pero asi le caian bien, los acompaño mientras se instalaban comodamente delante del televisor.

-¿Alguien quiere soda?- inquirio Hatake

-Yo no gracias, yo traje bebidas para adultos por si alguien gusta- dijo genma mientras meneaba en el aire un paquete de cervezas.

-¡Enciende ya la tele! ¡Ya va a comenzar la presentacion de los participantes, dicen que los participantes de Kumo vienen muy fuertes!- exclamo la bestia ansioso por ver. Con parsimonia se acomodo en su punto favorito del sofa, tomo el control remoto y encendio el televisor, sintonizo el canal en cuestion y tal y como habia dicho Gai justo iban a comenzar las presentaciones.

Mientras tanto en el patio con el ninken, los niños se divertian acariciando y mimando a a los perros, sentada sobre el lomo de Bull estaba Ame simulando que montaba a caballo aunque el gran perro estuviese completamente inmovil echado como estaba sobre el pasto.

-Hace calor- dijo Junpei -se me antoja un vaso de leche con _**chocolate**_ super frio ¿A ustedes no?- inquirio al final mientras se quitaba un poco de sudor con la manga.

-¡Si! Yo quiero- exclamo a los cuatro vientos la pequeña que no tardo ni medio segundo en responder.

-Es una buena idea pero siempre le quedan grumos de chocolate y ademas hacerlo en la licuadora nunca nos alcanza para los tres..- explico Shiroi, por que si habia algo que odiaba mas que los grumos en su leche con cholate eran que nunca habia suficiente leche con chocolate para los tres lo que terminaba en una batalla campal por los primeros dos vasos de este.

Despues de la explicacion de Shiroi el trio se quedo en silencio contemplativo, Junpei sosteniendose la barbilla en gesto identico al de su padre cuando estaba concentrado, Ame mientras tanto jugaba con las orejas de Bull y Shiroi con el entrecejo arrugado con una mano en la cintura tal y como hacia su madre.

De pronto el rostro de Junpei se ilumino, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y golpeando su puño contra su palma exclamo:

-¿Y si lo hacemos en la _**lavadora**_? Usamos el ciclo de centrifugado y ¡ta chan cero grumos!- sugirio como si fuera lo mas normal de mundo hacer leche con chocolate en la lavadora.

-¿Eres idiota o que?- le increpo Shiroi siendo el mas serio de los tres tenia que ser la voz de la razon entre su par de hermanos -¿de donde vamos a sacar tanta leche?- aunque eso no significaba que no se dejara llevar por ellos de vez en cuando.

-Papá esta entretenido con los tios viendo los examanes chunin por la television, seguro que ni nos pondra atencion si le pedimos dinero para comprar leche y choclate suficiente- dijo el gemelo menor.

Mientras tanto Ame solo los miraba expectante y llena de emocion por la cantidad industrial de leche chocolatosa que podria tomar, a su mama no le agradaba que tomaran mucha bebida azucarada pero a escondidas su padre siempre les llevaba dulces y chocolatinas.

-Ok, pero aun asi uno de nosotros es quien tiene que arriesgarse a pedir el dinero, tiene que ser tierno y tener la mejor expresion de cachorro pateado para esto funcione...- no habia ni termino de hablar cuando el par de gemelos voltearon en sincronia a ver a su pequeña hermana esbozando muecas picaras.

-Nee Ame chan...- dijeron al unisono.

Los examenes estaban más que emocionantes, todos estaban al filo de sus asientos; justo ahora iba a comenzar la batalla de Boruto contra el primogenito de Gaara, si eso no era emocionante entonces no sabia que lo era. Pero su atencion se vio desviada hacia la manga de su playera que era tirada con suavidad para encontrarse con un par de enormes y brillosos ojos jade que lo miraban con ternura.

-¿Que sucede Ame chan?- le pregunto pero no podia dehar de la television.

-Papi, tenemos sed ¿podemos hacer leche con chocolate?- pidio con su infantil y suave vocecilla.

-Ehm... claro cariño- le respondio pero sus ojos se deviaban de tanto en tanta hacia el televisor, justo en ese momento el primogenito de Gaara ejecutaba impecablemete sus jutsus.

-Pero hay poca leche ¿nos das dinero para comprar mas?-

-Eh si... si...- respondio enajenado por el televisor, Boruto por los pelos de Gamabunta calvo lo habia esquivado ese ataque. -Mi billetera esta en la mesita de la entrada, tomen lo que necesiten...- dijo ya totalmente enajenado,ni siquiera Gai hacia sonido alguno ya fuera con su estridente voz o con las igual de estridentes vuvuzelas.

Genma habia dejado a medio camino de la mesa a su boca la cerveza que estaba bebiendo, Yamato parecia que habia dejado de respirar. Los niños simplemente hicero su camino a la billetera de su padre, pero no tomaron solo el dinero y salieron, no... tomaron la billetera entera y salieron.

-¿No creen que solo debimos tomar lo que necesitabamos?- pregunto Shiroi algo preocupado a sus hermanos menores que no podian estar mas contentos.

-¡Pues por eso tomamos toda la billetera! ¡No sabemos cuanto chocolate y leche podemos necesitar! ¿Y si nos falta dinero?- explico exaltado Junpei mientras hacia aspavientos con los brazos. La pequeña Kagura solo asentia con mucha seguridad al discurso de su hermano.

-Tienes razon, mejor que sobre y no que falte; es lo que siempre dice mamá cuando hace la cena y terminanos comiendo lo mismo durante tres dias.- dijo el primogenito mas relajado, sin duda habia ocasiones en las que se dejaba llevar por su gemelo.

Y sin mas se dirigieron al super mercado más cercano tomaron un carrito, subieron a Ame en la parte de la cesta y como bolidos pusieron rumbo a los lacteos, y como tenian muchas ganas de la chocolatosa bebida creyeron ideal llevar cinco litros de leche y otros dos por si acaso sus tios tambien querian, que no se diga que no sabian compartir.

Llegando o más bien derrapando a la seccion de saborizantes, se encontraron con la indecision de cuanto chocolate llevar, lo bueno es que era un almacen grande donde podias comprar al por mayor y envases grandes, y eso hicieron fueron a donde estaba el más grande bote de chocolate en polvo que habian visto en sus cortas vidas. Pero como nunca se tiene suficiente chocolate se llevaron dos.

Al pasar a la caja registradora, la cajera los miraba con curiosidad especialmente por que Junpei se puso en pose de galan cuando toco su turno de pagar, algo muy gracioso de ver puesto que apenas y alcanzaba a apoyar el antebrazo en la cinta transportadora. La pobre cajera no sabia si reir o sentir ternura por él, pues atras de él estaban sus hermanos que lo miraban con pena ajena.

Habiendo salido del super, tuvieron suerte de que les prestaran una canasta con rueditas para llevar lo comprado, con la promesa de devolverlo en cuanto terminaran con el, esto fue gracias a Shiroi que sin duda alguna habia heredado la labia de su padre. Sin mas retraso llegaron a su casa, avisaron a su padre de que ya habia vuelto pero al parecer y apenas les escucho hablarle.

Ya en la lavanderia, siguieron con el plan inicial de usar la lavadara asi que inspeccionaron minuciosamente el aparato, tenia mas que suficiente capacidad para todos los ingredientes, tambien el ciclo de centrifugado haria suficiente espuma y no dejaria grumos en la bebida, odiaban los grumos pues se atoraban en sus pajillas locas. Asintieron dandole el visto bueno y vertieron los ingredientes, encedieron el ciclo de centrifugado y ellos esperaron con sus vasos gigantes de pajillas locas.

Con lo que no contaban era que se empezaria a derramar y que parte del polvo de chocolate se iria en gran parte a la maquinaria de la lavadora, haciendola vibrar y brincar como posesa de su lugar, como era de esperarse los pequeños entraron en panico e intentaron detener el frenesí del aparato sin exito alguno, por un momento temieron que el ruido endemoniado alertaria a su papá, pero gracias al escandalo del tio Gai lo unico que se escuchaba era la horrorosa vuvuzela y era la unica suerte que tenian de su lado.

De pronto a se le ilumino el rostro Shiroi y se acerco al enchufe, lo tomo y halo de el hasta que se desprendio de la pared, y con el ceso la ira de la lavadora, pero muchisima de la bebida ya se habia derramado sobre ellos durante la trifulca y por el suelo haciendo practicamente un rio. Pero como su padre siempre decia no vale llorar sobre la leche derramada y se sirvieron de lo que habia quedo en la lavadora, se dieron cuenta entonces que no habia sido tan mala idea despues de todo ¡habia quedado deliciosa!

Mientras tanto en la sala de la familia Hatake todos seguian atonitos por la pelea, el que diera en el blanco durante elproximo ataque seria en ganador, pero entonces algo le llamo la atencion, una sensacion humeda bajo sus pies, era como traer las sandalias mojadas, pero no llevaba sandalias estando en casa, estaba descalzo, ademas habia una alfombra bajo sus pies o al menos hasta hace unos minutos la habia. Sin mucha conviccion dirigio su mirada al piso pues en cualquier momento ocurriria el ataque final y lo que vio le helo la sangre, litros y litros de un liquido cafe claro se abrian paso por su sala, pasillo y quien sabe por donde mas, y si su olfato no le mentia ese olor dulzon no era otro que chocolate.

-¡Los niños!- dijo entredientes preocupado y se levanto siguiendo fugaz el rastro de la leche saborizada.

-¿A donde vas en lo mas interesante Kakashi?- le inquirio Gai mirandole curioso mientras el nombrado salia de la habitacion a toda velocidad, no habiendo notado que la antes alfombra beige era ahora de color cafe.

Más sin embargo su rival le ignoro olimpicamente y de lo rapido que iba por poco se mata dos veces al resbalarse con el liquido esparcido antes de llegar al origen del desastre, abrio con tanta premura la pobre puerta corrediza de la lavanderia que otro poco y la arranca del marco. La escena que lo aguardaba dentro fue totalmente inesperada, sus hijos empapados de pies a cabeza en leche de chocolate y bebiendo con increible parsimonia como asi al rededor suyo no hubiese ocurrido un chocolatoso apocalipsis tan solo unos minutos atras. Sin duda esto no era bueno, nada bueno especialmente cuando la lavadora era nueva apenas tenian una semana de haberla adquirido, seguramente Sakura querra poner su cabeza en una pica o ponerlo a lavar a mano por el resto de su vida, cosa que odiaba por que el detergente le resecaba las manos. Su pequeña levanto la mirada al escucha la puerta y sus regordete rostro se ilumino con alegria de ver a su papá y corrio hacia él o mas bien patino sobre su trasero hasta él porque no habia dado ni dos pasos cuando se resbalo.

-¡Papi!- le llamo con alegria cuando se hubo estrellado con las piernas de este -¿Quieres?- le ofrecio risueña no importando que estaba practicamente de cabeza. Por un momento su preocupacion se esfumo y suaviso su semblante.

-No, gracias cariño- dijo para luego mirar a sus gemelos que parecian encontrar muy interesantes las salpicaduras de la pared. -¿Les gustaria explicarme que paso aqui?- su tono era tranquilo pero bastante autoritario, tanto que los gemelos solo balbuceaban n sabiendo bien por donde empezar a explicarse, mientras la pequeña Ame ya sentada en el piso levantaba su manita al aire agitandola sin cesar para llamar la atencion de su padre.

-¿Que pasa Ame chan?-

-¡Yo sé! ¡Yo sé!- decia mientras agitaba su manita -Es que no cabia todo en la licuadoda y Pei dijo: "lo hacemos en la lavadoda"...- en este punto Junpei queria azotarse la cabeza contra la pared -Y Siroi dijo que no habia mucha leche -Shiroi al escucharla compartio el pensamiento de su gemelo -y fuimos a la tienda ¡y trajimos mucha leche y mucho chocolate!- contaba emocionada haciendo muchos ademanes -Luego pusimos todo en la lavadoda pero empezo a hacer ruidos asi: BZZZZ, PLAS,PUM- decia ella haciendo los correspondientes sonidos - y luego Siroi la apago y ¡SPLASH! se deramo pero... ¡quedo muy rico! ¿Seguro que no quieres papi?- termino con una gran sonrisa.

Kakashi respiro profundo, estaba molesto, muy molesto pero no valia la pena gritarles, se relajo y dejo caer levemente los hombros, esto era la paternidad en todo su esplendor: unos niños sucios, traviesos pero felices. Y él no podia pedirle nada mas a la vida, se arrodillo y llamo a los gemelos con un ademan invitandolos a acercarse, al estar junto a él los abrazo y dio un beso en cada una de sus frentesillas que Sakura juraba y perjuraba que habian heredado de ella. Junpei se aventuro a hablar entonces -¿Esto significa que no estamos castigados?-

-No...- ambos gemelos se relajaron al instante pero poco sabian que su padre no habia terminado de hablar -primero limpiaran este desastre luego tomaran un baño y entonces estaran castigados, nada de chocolate en un mes ya que se bebieron lo de una vida hoy.- entonces los gemelos dejaron caer los hombros abatidos.

-Es mejor que comiencen si quieren terminar antes de que llegue mamá no querran que ella se entere de este pequeño incidente- y como si les hubiesen dado el susto de su vida empezaron a limpiar.

Kakashi entonces volvio a la sala solo para enterarse que los examenes ya habia terminado y el se los habia perdido. Yamato y Genma se levantaban de sus lugares desperezandose para luego quejarse de lo humedo de la alfombra.

-Y esto ¿que es?- pregunto Genma mirandose las plantas de los pies

-Leche con chocolate- respondio sin más Kakashi, sacandole un gesto de incredulidad al del senbon.

-Ok, no preguntare más- dijo este.

-Los niños ¿verdad?- dijo gai a lo que Kakashi solo asintio -No te molestes con ellos Kakashi... ¡es parte de la llama de la juventud!- empezo con su discurso Gai agitando con vehemencia aunque nadie lo estaba escuchando realmente, despues de tantos años de repetirlo no habia ser en la aldea que no se lo supiera de memoria.

-Ehm... yo le ayudare a recoger la sala Senpai- se ofrecio Yamato pero Kakashi se nego agradeciendole el gesto.

Los acompaño hasta la puerta donde se despidio de ellos y les agradecio la compañia, habiendo terminado volvio donde los niños quienes al parecer se habian gastado toda la energia del azucar en limpiar, aun les faltaba bastante pero estaban practicamente limpiando de manera zonambula. De uno en uno los llevo a la bañera, los limpio y cambio y los llevo a dormir, los arropo cariñosamente y se quedo observandolos por unos minutos, sus pequeños y serenos rostros, bueno al menos el de Shiroi y Ame eran serenos, Junpei era un caso totalmente a parte pero eso no quitaba que para él eran más que perfectos. Les dio su beso de buenas nochesy se retiro a terminar de limpiar.

ERa muy tarde ya para cuando hubo terminado, estaba cansado muy cansado, asi que apenas toco su cama se quedo profundamente dormido. Un par de horas mas tarde, los calidos brazos de su amada esposa deslizandose por su espalda lo trajeron de vuelta del mundo de los sueños.

-¿Como te fue?- le pregunto pastosamente.

-Fatal...- fue lo unico que ella le respondio en medio de un largo bostezo -Mmm... que rico hueles... hueles a chocolate- dijo antes de caer rendida abrazando a su esposo.

-Espera, a oler la ropa el resto de la semana...- le respondio pero ella ya no le escucho.

FIN

Notas de la Autora:

Este fic participa en el reto Oneshot de las 3 palabras del Grupo Kakasaku Spanish en Facebook, las palabras que me fueron dadas son: Lavadora, Chocolate y Vuvuzela por K2008Sempai. (Si notan cualquier tipo de error señalenlo con confianza, no cuento con el correcto de word por el momento 7.7)

Me tarde meses pero al fin aqui esta, este fic esta dedicado con mucho cariño a prescisamente K2008Sempai, se que tal vez no sea mucho pero espero haberte alegrado un poco en estos momentos dificiles que estas pasando, aunque la distancia nos separe siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Con mucho cariño.

Angy Hatake ;)


End file.
